


Across the (show) Universe!

by aramisinaskirt (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Fannish Photo Manipulations and Edits [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, IN SPACE!, inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/aramisinaskirt
Summary: Quick photo edit I did of two of my favorite Santiago Cabrera characters. Done as a tribute to a joke for fans of both fandoms.
Series: Fannish Photo Manipulations and Edits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Across the (show) Universe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_my_blue_umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_my_blue_umbrella/gifts).



Dedicated to my friend under_my_blue_umbrella, who gave me the inspiration for this by telling me that Rios was "Aramis in space with an Athosian moodiness overload."


End file.
